maoistwikiaorg-20200214-history
Maoist Works
=Mao Zedong's Four Essays on Philosophy= * On Practice * On Contradiction * On the Correct Handling of Contradictions Among the People * Where do Correct Ideas Come From? =Mao Zedong's Selected Works= Selected Works Vol. 1 to 4 were approved by the party and distributed during Mao's lifetime. * Selected Works Vol. 1 * Selected Works Vol. 2 * Selected Works Vol. 3 * Selected Works Vol. 4 * Selected Works Vol. 5 * Selected Works Vol. 6 * Selected Works Vol. 7 * Selected Works Vol. 8 * Selected Works Vol. 9 =Red Star Over China= * Autobiographical Notes on Mao Tse-tung (MIM) =Selected Works of Deng Xiaoping= Selected Works of Deng Xiaoping Volume III (1982-1992) =Quotations From Comrade Deng Xiaoping= *Quotations from Comrade Deng Xiaoping =Marx2Mao= Communist Party of China: From the collection The Polemic on the General Line of the International Communist Movement. The entire collection is also available in a single .pdf file. (1.9mb) # The Historical Experience of the Dictatorship of the Proletariat (1956) of the two essays "On the Historical Experience of the Dictatorship of the Proletariat" and "More on the Historical Experience of the Dictatorship of the Proletariat" (121k); .pdf (400k) # Long Live Leninism! (1960) (239k); .pdf (508k) # Workers of All Countries Unite, Oppose Our Common Enemy (1962) (312k) (.pdf only) # The Differences Between Comrade Togliatti and Us (1962) (392k) (.pdf only) # Leninism and Modern Revisionism (1963) (290k) (.pdf only) # Let Us Unite on the Basis of the Moscow Declaration and the Moscow Statement (1963) (406k) (.pdf only) # Whence the Differences? - A Reply to Thorez and Other Comrades (1963) (319k) (.pdf only) # More on the Differences Between Comrade Togliatti and Us (1963) (1.2mb) (.pdf only) # A Comment on the Statement of the Communist Party of the U.S.A. (1963) (276k) (.pdf only) # A Mirror for Revisionists (1963) (305k) (.pdf only) # A Proposal Concerning the General Line of the International Communist Movement (1963) (PGL) (114k) # The Origin and Development of the Differences Between the Leadership of the CPSU and Ourselves (1963) (PGL) (130k) # On the Question of Stalin (1963) (PGL) (54k) # Is Yugoslavia A Socialist Country? (1963) (PGL) (101k) available in a Serbo-Croatian translation at Marxist-Leninist Translations and Reprints # Apologists of Neo-Colonialism (1963) (PGL) (80k) # Two Different Lines on the Question of War and Peace (1963) (PGL) (81k) # Peaceful Coexistence -- Two Diametrically Opposed Policies (1963) (PGL) (100k) # The Leaders of the CPSU Are the Greatest Splitters (1964) (PGL) (125k) # The Proletarian Revolution and Khrushchov's Revisionism (1964) (PGL) (126k) # On Khrushchov's Phoney Communism and Its Historical Lessons for the World (1964) (149k) # Why Khrushchov Fell (1964) (PGL) (23k) # Three Major Struggles on China's Philosophical Front (1949-64) 1973 (124k) # The Historical Experience of the War Against Fascism (1965) (53k); .pdf (296k) # On the Revolutionary "Three-In-One" Combination (1968) (82k) =MIM= Communist Party of China Although Mao did not necessarily write the documents below, he took part in approving them. * Communist Party of China * Shih Chun, On Studying Some World History (1973) *****(17 megabytes, .pdf format) * A Basic Understanding of the Communist Party of China (Shanghai, 1974) (640kb) The Great Polemic between the Communist Party of China and Modern Revisionism On the Historical Experience of the Dictatorship of the Proletariat (April 5, 1956) More On the Historical Experience of the Dictatorship of the Proletariat (December 29, 1956) Basic Documents of the World Communist Movement (1957-1960) Articles by the Communist Party of China in reply to attacks by modern revisionism: Workers of All Countries, Unite, Oppose Our Common Enemy! (December 15, 1962) The Differences Between Comrade Togliatti and Us (December 31, 1962) Leninism and Modern Revisionism Let Us Unite on the Basis of the Moscow Declaration and the Moscow Statement (January 1963) Whence the Differences?--A Reply to Thorez and Other Comrades More on the Differences Between Comrade Togliatti and Us--Some Important Problems of Leninism in the Contemporary World (March 4, 1963) A Comment on the Statement of the Communist Party of the U.S.A. (March 8, 1963) A Proposal Concerning the General Line of the International Communist Movement (June 14, 1963) Seven Letters Exchanged Between the Central Committees of the Communist Party of China and the Communist Party of the Soviet Union (November 29, 1963 -- May 7, 1964) Letter of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of China in Reply to the Letter of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union Dated July 30, 1964 Lenin's Fight Against Revisionism and Opportunism (1965) Carry The Struggle Against Khrushchov Revisionism Through to the End (June 14, 1965) Long Live the Victory of the Dictatorship of the Proletariat (1971) The Nine Commentaries on the Open Letter of the Central Committee of the CPSU by the Editorial Departments of Renmin Ribao (People's Daily) and Hongqi (Red Flag) The Origin and Development of the Differences Between the Leadership of the CPSU and Ourselves (September 6, 1963) On the Question of Stalin (September 13, 1963) Is Yugoslavia a Socialist Country? (September 26, 1963) Apologists of Neo-Colonialism (October 22, 1963) Two Different Lines on the Question of War and Peace (November 19, 1963) Peaceful Coexistence--Two Diametrically Opposed Policies (December 12, 1963) The Leaders of the CPSU are the Greatest Splitters of Our Time (February 4, 1964) The Proletarian Revolution and Khrushchov's Revisionism (March 31, 1964) On Khrushchov's Phoney Communism and its Historical Lessons for the World(July 14, 1964) All documents scanned and formatted by the Maoist Documentation Project unless otherwise indicated. About Contact Home News Mao MT quotes Polemics Category:Mao Zedong Category:Maoism Category:Maoist organizations